


the rain must fall sometimes

by Rogertaylorsdrumstick



Series: dealor week 2020 [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poor John, angry roger, dealor - Freeform, dealor week 2020, joger, we love to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogertaylorsdrumstick/pseuds/Rogertaylorsdrumstick
Summary: John is supposed to come out to his family before the wedding, does he though?
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Series: dealor week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769149
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	the rain must fall sometimes

John kept his eyes on the ground as he closed and shook his umbrella, leaning it against the edge of the door frame. He just knew Roger was going to be mad, there was no reason to delay the process. John was supposed to tell his mum and sister about his and Roger’s relationship. The pair had been together for two years and they were both ready to tie the knot. However, the plan was that both of them had to tell their parents first, they felt it was a little too wrong to not tell their family about something like that. John was a little uneasy about this plan, Roger on the other hand didn’t have much of a problem with it.

In fact, Roger had actually told his family about two months ago. And while John was not there with him to spread the news, Roger told him that it went pretty well. Although his mother did ask quite a few questions and was a little confused about the nature of the relationship since she assumed Roger had always liked girls. So, Roger had to explain to his mother what the term bisexual actually meant, he could like women and men. And John just so happened to be a man. She did not seem to have much of a problem with it after Roger had explained it all, especially since it was with John, she had always liked him for some reason. 

John wished he could have as much courage as Roger, and he had many, many chances to gather this courage somehow. It never came to him though. Today was really his last chance to do so. They were planning on getting married that weekend, and well, it was Thursday. This was pretty much John’s last chance to tell his mum, and he was so close. But when he got there she was just so happy to see him, and John hated to replace a face of excitement with one of disappointment. So, yeah, Roger had every right to be angry with him about this since John had promised today would be the day he would tell them. So honestly it was no surprise to him that Roger’s reaction was that of anger.

John knocked quietly, praying to every god known to man that Roger didn’t hear him so he can just move countries and change names, turns out he was not so lucky, as the blonde man opened the door not even ten seconds after he knocked. The younger man looked away shamefully as Roger hugged him with excitement, this was certainly going to hurt, no matter what he was going to disappoint someone today. Roger planted one last dramatic kiss to John’s cheek before speaking, “How did it go gorgeous?” 

This was it John supposed, he had to tell Roger sometime, and he certainly couldn’t just lie about it since the drummer would figure it out before Sunday. So, John steeled himself by taking a long deep breath and forcing himself to lock eyes with his lover. His eyes immediately started to blur with tears. Roger looked so excited, why couldn’t he have just told his family instead of disappointing Roger like this. No use in dwelling on it now he supposed. 

“I-um Roger, I’m sorry I couldn’t tell them, I just…” He trailed off slowly as Roger’s expression quickly changed into something of frustration. The blonde man took his hands off of John’s waist as he shoved them in his pockets, shaking his head slightly, trying to calm himself before responding. Roger knew this was hard for John since his family was filled with devout Catholics, but he promised he would follow through with it. And it wasn’t exactly as if Roger could just drive John back to his mum’s house, John’s mum lived two hours away. The older man couldn’t help but get just a little frustrated at his boyfriend, this was the seventh time John had chickened out. “John- Honey,” He took a deep breath, almost looking more and more frustrated as time went on. However, he did wipe a tear from John’s cheek before putting the hand back in his pocket. Roger always had a short fuse, John knew that. So, he couldn’t really help the tears that slid down his flushed face. 

“I don’t even know what to say to you right now. The wedding is this Sunday, John! How could you be this irresponsible- John- I just- I don’t understand. Please just, what happened John. I’m sorry to get angry with you love, it’s just, we can’t get married without them knowing John!” The older man crossed his arms as he eyed John angrily waiting for an explanation from the younger man.

“I- I just got scared… I guess. I’m sorry.” John spoke in a hushed tone, his voice filled with shame, suddenly the tiled kitchen floor was very interesting. 

“God, John! I’m so frustrated right now- fuck!” Roger slammed his hands down on the counter and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm himself. “That’s so childish John, your mother is a reasonable woman! What in the hell are you afraid of!? God I’m just- I’m so frustrated- how are we supposed to get married Sunday?” The pair stood in the tense silence before Roger turned around quickly, pulling a box of cigarettes out of his back pocket. “Right then, I’m going for a walk, I’ve got to smoke right now. Try and- fuck, I don’t even know how to help you here, love. I’ll be back and we are going to talk about this when I’ve calmed down. It doesn’t feel right talking about this when I’m so worked up.”

And with a quick peck to John’s wobbling lips, Roger was out the door. The slamming out the door shook the cabinets behind him. John finally allowed himself to break down when Roger was gone. John collapsed against the recliner in the living room as tears came rushing down his face. What’s worse is that there is no one to blame but himself, Roger was right it’s childish to avoid something like this, especially when he knew his mother couldn’t hate him forever. She could, however, hate him forever for not telling her about the wedding. He had to do something to fix this, so that’s exactly why he picked up the house phone and began to type in his mother’s number. It wasn’t as good as telling her in person, but it would work for now. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly before hitting dial, he could do this. He was going to fix this.

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for reading :)  
> come talk to me on Tumblr - freddiesfreak


End file.
